Art History TA Terms, Themes, Theories
TERMS/THEMES abstraction abstract expressionism Adorno, Theodor (1903-1969) aestheticism aesthetics aesthetic autonomy actualism allegory allusion Althusser, Louis Apollonian Art Aquinas, Thomas Arendt, Hannah Aristotle Arnheim, Rudolf Artaud, Antonin artefact (art as) audience authenticity and the artist authenticity of the artwork author autonomy Bakhtin, Mikhail Barthes, Roland : authenticity and language : deconstruction : influence : as structuralist : text Bataille, Georges Baudelaire, Charles Baudrillard, Jean Bazin, Andre Benjamin, Walter early aesthetics tradition Bergson, Henri Bloch, Ernst Bloom, Harold Bourdieu, Pierre Brecht, Bertolt Breton, Andre Buddhism and East Asian aesthetics Burke, Edmund and the sublime Cage, John capitalism and museums etc. Cassirer, Ernst catachresis and Metaphor catharsis Cavell, Stanley censorship and iconoclasm and moralistic theories and pornography Cezanne, Paul cinema (and film) Cixous, Helene Clark, Kenneth Clark, T. J. classical art classicism and Eliot and Marx cognitivism cognition and perception Coleridge, Samuel Taylor and imagination and Romanticism and Ruskin color (perception of) commodification composition content (form and) context of art contextualism convention critisicm cubism Dadaism deconstruction denotation depiction Derrida, Jacques and deconstruction and intention and language as metaphoric and relativism and structuralism and text Descartes, Rene description desire AND drive despecialization (in postmodernism) determinism (in structuralism) differentiation (aesthetic) Dionysian Art discourse theory drama Duchamp, Marcel Eagleton, Terry East Asian aesthetics Empiricism ‘end of art’ and Benjamin and Hegel and Heidegger Engels, Friedrich environmental aesthetics eroticism escapism existentialism experience (aesthetic) expression expressionism (abstract) fantasy Fauvism Feminist Criticism and canons of art and gender theory and gynocriticism and Kristeva and pornography film (and cinema) folk art form and Aristotle and audience and genre and innovation and Kant and Marxist theories and meaning and modernism and Plato and popular art and psychoanalysis and subjectivism and genre form and content and abstraction and Adorno and aestheticism and Hegel and Heidegger and Lukacs and taste formalism Foucault, Michel : and epistemes : and interpretation Frankfurt School Freud, Sigmund : and approaches in psychoanalysis : and catharsis : critique : and culture : and function of art : and symbols Fried, Michael gender theory genetic fallacy genius and Kant and Rank genre and ambiguity and hermeneutics and Lessing literary genre painting Gombrich, Ernst H. and art history and art as illusion and perception and perspective and representation and resemblance Greek Art (Classical Art) Greenberg, Clement gynesis gynocriticism Habermas, Jurgen and hermeneutics and relativism Hegel, Georg Wilhelm Freidrich and aesthetic autonomy and art history and art and science and beauty and classical art and ontology of artwork Phenomonology of Spirit and romantic art and symbolic art and system of art Heidegger, Martin and hermeneutics and history of aesthetics and ineffability and poetry and politics and postmodernism and representation and techne ''and''poiesis and truth of art hermeneutics and Gadamer Hobbes, Thomas Horkheimer, M. & Adorno humanism Hume, D. and aesthetic judgment and beauty and taste Husserl, Edmund iconoclasm idealism idealization (art as) identity of work of art ideology art as ideology commitment and engagement illusion images imagism imitation impressionism institutional theories of art instrumentalism intention intentional fallacy interpretation and deconstruction and intention and New Criticism poststructuralist approaches and principle of autonomy and principle of independence and principle of intolerability intertextuality intuition Irigaray, Luce irony Jakobson, Roman Jameson, Frederic Kant, Immanuel Kristeva, Julia Lacan, Jacques language Lenin, V.I. Levi-Strauss, Claude Lukacs, Georg Lyotard, Jean-Francois Mallarme, Stephane Marcuse, Herbert Marx, Karl and aesthetic theory and culture and function of art and Hegel and interpretation Marxism base and superstructure and Benjamin and Lukacs and materialism and morality and popular art and structuralism and subjectivism materialism and Benjamin and Lukacs Marxist medieval aesthetics memory Merleau-Ponty, Maurice metanarrative metaphor mimesis mimetic fallacy mimicry minimalism modernism avant-garde and language and mimesis and relativism and tradition museums and context of art myth narrative naturalism neo-classicism neo-Kantianism neo-Platonism New Criticism New Left Nietzsche, Friedrich nihilism no ''theatre nominalism objectivity obscenity ontology of artworks originality of artworks painting Panofsky, Erwin paradox pastiche and postmodernism Pater, Walter and aestheticism pathetic fallacy patronage Pierce, C.S. perception performance performance art perspective and pictorial representation and ''trompe l’oeil ''effects phenomenology photography and Barthes and Benjamin pluralism (stylistic) pointillism politics and aesthetics pop art popular art portrait post-impressionism postmodernism poststructuralism pragmatism (American) proportion psychoanalysis and alternatives to Freud and Cavell and function of art and Kristeva Rank, Otto realism and abstraction and aesthetic properties and illusion and Lukacs and Marx and Socialist Realism reification relativism religion and art Renaissance representation revivalism Riegl, A. Romanticism Sartre, Jean-Paul Saussure, Ferdinand de Schopenhauer, Arthur sculpture classical postmodern semantics semiotics Shintoism sign and deconstruction and symbols Smithson, Robert space Spinoza Spivak, Gayatri structuralism and Barthes and interpretation and irony and meaning and deconstruction and poststructuralism style subject subjectivity sublimation sublime suprematism surrealism symbols symmetry taste technique text theatricality theories of art time ''trompe l’oeil ''effects unconscious utilitarianism value (aesthetic) Wolfflin, Heinrich Yale School ''yu-gen Zen Buddhism